Finnelmathen
by grecian
Summary: Lost in a world unlike their own Aragorn and Legolas must depend upon the strength of their friendship to survive.
1. Default Chapter

Finnelmathen

Imladris was a fortress, well protected not only by its warriors but by the sheer mountains that guarded its north and eastern sides. It was a sprawling paradise with streams, waterfalls, fields of flowers and grass, glades of sweet green and foreboding dark areas of woodland. For the peoples of the elven lord who ruled this place it was home.

Imladris was not immune to the encroaching darkness that grew in the east. Over the centuries she had kept it at bay, for she was the guardian of the hope of all middle earth. While hope grew she kept him safe, now he, grown to manhood knew all her secrets, he strolled her pathways in confidence secure in her arms.

Yet the Dark Lord of the east did not give up easily and he sent forth many to break her. Many battles had been fought within her boundaries and beyond. Many had been hurt and killed through subtle and not so subtle means. Yet Imladris defied them all, holding true to the one light that gave breath to all things. But the dark lord did not break so easily, he sent forth again many of his creatures in secret and at last, one managed to infiltrate the fortress using the face of innocence and the mien of good.

A bird looking down upon the acres of woodland that spanned Rivendell that day, would have seen two creatures running madly towards the trees, in a futile attempt to evade the sudden spring rain that had caught them unawares in the midst of a peaceful walk. They were already soaked to the skin and carefree laughter floated free on the wind.

Aragorn plunged straight into the dense undergrowth, shaking his long brown hair free of water. The blue long sleeved shirt he wore was plastered to his skin and his dark red pants of spun cotton was soaked. His soft black shoes squelched unpleasantly as he made room for Legolas who was a hairsbreadth behind him.

Aragorn could not help but laugh at the sight his friend made. His long golden hair was plastered to his skull making his pointed elven ears stand out from his head. His white tunic was soaked as were his leggings. Aragorn looked down to see that his felt shoes fared no better.

With a grin Legolas said, "You look no better Aragorn."

"I know, but I cannot see myself."

Legolas rolled his eyes and together the two friends stood under the trees that valiantly kept the rain from soaking them further. Blue and grey green eyes turned towards the skies looking at the large rain drops that came hurtling down.

In his study Elrond turned dark grey eyes to the sky. He rose from his desk and walked to the open windows, the sky pelted down huge drops of cold, cold rain. He reached out with long fingered hands and the rain drops smacked against his skin. A light frown settled between his brows. It was not supposed to rain that day.

The creature that had come to Imladris forty years before had grown in secret, hidden among the natural undergrowth that covered the wood land. Now on the day of its fruition it bloomed, dark and beautiful and terrible. Its veined branch like arms reached out, eagerly drinking in the water that fed it. Its root like feet stirred restlessly as it spread. Its reddish gold flowers opened up and a myriad of spores filled the air.

The trees closest to it, thrilled a warning. Legolas turned, a puzzled look in his eyes for there was nothing there but grass and trees and flowers. The trees' warning was too late for even as Legolas turned the deadly spores were being drawn into his body with every breath.

Aragorn, unaware of danger turned to his friend. "What is it?"

"The trees, they speak of danger."

"Danger?" with a questioning in his eyes Aragorn turned and both friends scanned the area around them. "I see nothing Legolas."

"Nor I." admitted the elf, he did not feel the presence of another. He felt no warning in his mind.

Aragorn, with hands on hips, took a deep breath, breathing in the spores that floated around them. He looked at Legolas who shrugged, "Trees do not lie _mellon nin_, even now they are shouting to us to flee."

"Then mayhap we should, I grow cold in this rain fall, dry clothes would be welcome."

"And some wine as well." Legolas rejoined with a laugh.

"Drunkard." Aragorn teased and they moved out of the shelter of the trees.

But the creature had done its job well. The rain stopped as abruptly as it began.

The two friends walked for a long time, but no closer came they to the main house of Rivendell. Aragorn stopped his breath a bit short. "Is it I Legolas or does this path seem over long to you?"

Legolas did not answer right away for he was not sure what caused the disquiet that had been growing in his mind. He stopped, gathering a handful of weed and dirt in one hand. He smelt it then tossed it to one side.

"We are no longer in Rivendell _mellon nin_." He said.

Aragorn gave him a piercing stare a frown upon his handsome brow.

"The earth has no smell; I hear not the birds that usually sing at this time of day. My feet have trod upon this spot many times as have yours yet we leave no sign."

Aragorn looked down at their feet. It was true. As a man his feet would have scuffed the dirt path but there was no trace of their passing either beyond or behind.

"Then where are we?"

"I know not."

They stood looking at their surroundings for what seemed an eternity.

"This makes no sense." Aragorn said, "This path leads to the house and nowhere else. We have been walking true, not straying left or right. The stables should be around that corner to the left."

Without another word he began to walk again, many minutes passed before he stopped. He turned around. Legolas was sitting on the path not too far behind him, his head resting on his knees.

"I have not moved, have I?"

"No _mellon nin._"

Aragorn took five steps back to Legolas' side.

"What did you see?"

"You took a few steps then you seemed to stop, the next time you moved was when you turned around."

Aragorn was shaken. He slipped to the ground beside his elven friend. "What is this?"

Legolas stared straight ahead. "Someone has cast a spell upon us my friend."

The sky had gone from hazy pink to dusky red to moonlit darkness. The lights of many lanterns bobbed here and there as the elves searched the grounds for the two who had set out since early morn and had as yet not returned.

Elrohir walked, bent almost double as he tracked his little brother's footsteps over the short green grass. Elladan did the same as he walked along the periphery of the wooded area that bordered the northern mountains. Their father's voice floated out to them from the night. "Do you see any tracks Elrohir?"

"Yes father, but it is many hours old."

"Same here _ada_, they were here and they seemed to have gone into the woodland." Elladan called. He stopped, dropping to his knees in the slight mud. The tracks led into the trees but did not come out again.

"Estel, Legolas?" he called.

He was not overly worried, but his father was. He had to agree it was unlike Estel to stay out this late without some word. Whenever Legolas was around the two would disappear for many hours, but Estel never missed the noon time meal. For that matter Legolas was quite partial to his father's wine which would grace the table at supper. It was unlikely they would have stayed away from both meals voluntarily. Mayhap they had gone upriver and had fallen asleep… unlikely.

He rose and walked along, holding the lantern high up to shed more light ahead of him. Even so he stumbled over something and fell into an awkward heap on the ground. The lantern rolled away. With a smothered sound he reached out for it and held the light low to the ground. His face paled and he let out a startled cry.

Elrond was running even before Elladan's voice had stilled. Elrohir got there first.

"Ai Estel." He cried.

Elrond pushed them none to gently out of the way. Estel was lying curled up on his side, face pale, barely breathing. Elrond's hands flew over his body searching for wounds as more lanterns shed light upon his face as the other elves gathered at the scene.

"My Lord."

Elrond glanced up to see that Legolas had also been found. He was lying on his back mouth slightly open. His breath rattled in and out of his body.

Finding no wound on Estel, Elrond quickly checked inside his mouth and ears. Glorfindel had examined Legolas, "He is not wounded Elrond."

"Let us carry them back to the house, only then can I see to them properly."

The procession wound its way back to the main house, everyone was worried.

It became quite clear to the elf lord that Aragorn and Legolas did not suffer any grievous injury or from any discernible ailment. Yet they did not awaken. He had made them as comfortable as possible and their breathing had improved. They were now both propped on large pillows. Elladan hovered at Estel's side speaking words of encouragement to him.

At Legolas' side Elrond prepared a hollow wooden needle. He wanted a small amount of their blood to study.

"What do you think it is _adar?_" Elrohir asked, as his father deftly slid the needle into a vein in Legolas' arm. Blood flowed freely into a small vial Elrond held.

"I do not know, but I intend to find out." Elrond's dark grey eyes looked into his son's troubled ones. "Do not give up hope just yet Elrohir, I have not yet begun to fight."


	2. The Forest

The Forest

"If we cannot go forward, then let us try going back." Aragorn suggested as the day wore on to evening.

Legolas got to his feet in agreement. "It cannot be worse than just sitting here."

The two retraced their steps. Although it should have taken no more than minutes, it was almost nightfall when they finally reached the tree line. Legolas gasped in astonishment putting out a hand to still Aragorn's forward momentum. The two looked up in awe. Gone was the friendly wood of Rivendell, in its place loomed a malevolent forest of gnarled trees covered with decaying moss. Hideous twisted shrubbery seemed to peer at them with leafy eyes.

"This cannot be real." Aragorn whispered in disbelief.

"We should not enter." Legolas said quietly.

Slowly they backed away, but the decision was taken away from them when the unmistakeable sound of an arrow whined past their ears. Instinctively Aragorn ducked and Legolas reached for his bow that he did not have. Aragorn pulled him down as a hail of arrows smacked into the ground at their feet.

"We must find cover!" he shouted.

An arrow thudded into the ground at his feet as if to further strengthen his words.

"I see no enemy." Legolas said, "I feel no presence."

But another arrow suddenly nicked his arm as it buried into the base of a tree behind him. He gasped in disbelief as his blood ran from the wound. He made no protest when Aragorn grabbed him and dragged him into the relative safety of the forest. They ran, plunging deep into the depths of the forest as their invisible attackers gave pursuit.

"Look a cave, let us hide in there." Legolas cried as they sought a way to evade the arrows that came steadily closer.

They changed course and hustled into the narrow opening. Legolas took out the jewelled dagger from his belt prepared for attack. It was the only weapon he carried. Similarly Aragorn reached for his short knife that was strapped to his ankle. Together the friends waited but though they heard many heavy bodies crashing past their hiding place, none stopped. Soon there was quiet in the forest.

Legolas stepped out scanning the forest for any sign of the things that had chased them.

"They seem to be gone Aragorn."

"If they were ever here at all." He answered joining his companion.

They stared at each other for a moment. Legolas' face was a mixture of consternation and tiredness, Aragorn knew his felt the same way.

Clapping a hand on the elf's shoulder he said, "Let us find a place to rest, I grow weary."

They moved warily forward. The trees seemed to lean in on them, their great heavy branches forming a shadowy canopy above.

At last Legolas said, "I can go no further." He cast himself upon the ground a great tiredness claiming his limbs.

Aragorn sat slowly at his side, "I will keep watch."

"There is no need _mellon__ nin,_ they wanted us in the forest we are here." Legolas mumbled sleepily.

Aragorn frowned as he realised the truth of the elf's words, nevertheless he was not tired. While Legolas slept Aragorn kept watch.

Nothing that is what the test showed, absolutely nothing. Elrond sat back in frustration. Ever his shadow Elrohir looked at him expectantly.

"There is nothing untoward in their blood, at least nothing I have detected." Elrond said.

Elrohir lowered hopeful eyes from his father's face to stare at his lap. He chewed on his lower lip. Elrond stood and looked out of the window onto the sprawling lands of Rivendell.

A rapid knock at the open door announced the arrival of Elladan. "Father come quick Legolas is awake!"

Legolas' eyes were open staring unseeingly at them all. Elrond called him by name and he blinked but apart from that seemed unable to communicate. The elf lord used all his power to reach into the young elf's mind but to no avail. It was as though he was not even there.

Legolas woke with a gasp. "Aragorn," he called "I saw Lord Elrond; he was calling me, pleading with me to wake up."

Aragorn shook his head; he was standing a short distance away leaning against a tree trunk his back to the elf.

"Nay my friend you were dreaming. I heard you calling out in your sleep."

Legolas opened his mouth to argue then realized Aragorn was right. He also noticed that it was daylight once again. He had slept the entire night away!

Aragorn suddenly turned and smiled at him, "Ready for another day of travel?"

With a grimace Legolas got to his feet, he tilted his head back stretching out the kinks in his neck and back. "Let us be rid of this place." He agreed.

They had not gone very far when they heard the unmistakeable music of running water. Eagerly they rushed forward. A great river roared past, its silver waters eddying furiously in the current.

"It looks like the Anduin!" Aragorn shouted.

"Yes, but what is it doing here!" Legolas shouted back.

Aragorn shrugged, unwilling or unable to hazard a guess.

"Let us follow its path it must lead somewhere!" Legolas suggested, yelling to be heard above the loud waters.

Aragorn nodded and the two began trudging along the river bank going north. Strange red gold flowers grew along the banks. Legolas slowed briefly to touch them. He had never seen their like before. Aragorn on the other hand did not seem to notice he kept up a tireless pace.

They had walked for maybe two hours when Legolas started to slow his pace; his mind had been quietly working at something that had been bothering him unconsciously for a long time. Aragorn was still striding ahead, he did not seem tired, he did not hunger and he had not slept. Legolas stopped and as he did he saw Aragorn do the same. The ranger turned to him a smile on his lips.

"Aragorn?" Legolas said with a questioning in his eyes.

"What is it _mellon__ nin?_" Aragorn answered in a low voice, he started walking towards him slowly.

Legolas took a step back without meaning to. "You are not Aragorn." He accused.

"I am." Aragorn said puzzled.

Legolas stepped back again raising his dagger. That made Aragorn stop; the smile left his face. "What is this elf, you raise your weapon against me?"

"Stay back, I do not know who you are but you are not my friend." Legolas warned, his eyes narrowing to slits.

"Legolas don't be foolish," Aragorn began once again moving toward his friend.

Legolas stepped back, into a patch of red gold flowers.

"Stop!" Aragorn shouted seeing that Legolas was backing toward the river. But Legolas seeing in his friend's approach certain danger leapt back… straight in the raging river.

The icy torrent beat against his body like the chill hands of certain death. After the initial shock of the plunge he fought his way to the surface. He saw Aragorn running along the bank, keeping pace with him. Aragorn was shouting, but the roar of the water carried away his words before it could reach him. Something hard slammed into his shoulder and under he went; again he kicked for the surface.

He spluttered, water streaming from his mouth. The cold was beginning to make his body numb. With tiring legs he kicked keeping his head above water; he had lost sight of Aragorn having been turned around many times. Something caught at his legs dragging him a good distance along before he fought his way to the surface again. He took a gulp of air unable to see for his hair had streamed over his face.

"Legolas raise your arms, lift your arms!"

The shout took him by surprise; nevertheless he managed to get one arm above his head using the other to help him stay afloat. Two rough hands grabbed his and he stopped. Water buffeted him as it rushed past.

"Your other hand_ mellon nin_!" Aragorn screamed.

Weakly Legolas raised his other hand and it was caught in a firm grasp. Legolas shook his head and a few strands of hair flopped off his face leaving his eyes free to see that his friend was hanging upside down on a fallen tree that hung over the river. Aragorn held on with his legs only. He suddenly grinned at Legolas despite their precarious position.

"You have to climb I cannot pull you up, I have not the leverage!" he shouted above the water's roar.

Breathing hard Legolas shook his head. He could not climb he had not the strength. Aragorn closed his eyes for a moment, then with a mighty effort he swung himself back then on his forward swing heaved Legolas toward the shore. Legolas hit the bank with a bone jarring thud, he scrabbled at the grasses and stunted shrubs for purchase. His fingers caught on a tangle of brush and he hung on grimly.

Righting himself quickly Aragorn ran to bank and hooking his hand in the elf's clothes pulled him up on shore. They lay there simply gasping for breath for a long time. They were both wet, muddy and cold. Legolas felt insane laughter bubble into his throat and he gave vent to it. He laughed until water ran from his eyes. Aragorn sat up looking bemusedly at his friend a crooked grin on his face.

Finally he sat up wiped his eyes and said, "Life has certainly become most interesting since I met you Aragorn."

Aragorn shook his head not for the first time in wonder at the humour of elves. He got to his feet and pulled Legolas to his feet, "come let us find somewhere to dry off before you succumb to a very un-elf like cold."

The two sat in a patch of sunshine. Their clothes they had hung from various trees hoping the sun's rays would dry them quickly. Aragorn chewed on a piece of grass while Legolas twirled a leaf in one hand.

"Tell me of that dream you had about father Legolas. Mayhap it was more than a dream, it might have some clue as to our escape from this place."

"I am beginning to think that there will be no escape from this place." Legolas said quietly.

"Do not give up hope _finnelmathen_," Aragorn said taking a strand of Legolas' wet hair and tucking it behind his ear, "Then we will really be trapped here forever."

Legolas let himself be comforted by Aragorn's words and sure embrace. His heart sorely grieved for the song of the trees and the light of the stars that he could not see or hear. All nature here was false, he felt as though he was trapped in suffocating darkness.

Aragorn held Legolas as the hours passed. He also felt the tug of despair pulling at him, but unlike the elf it did not affect him so deeply. He had faith that if there was a way in there had to be a way out.

Elrond was in a state of contained shock at the bruises that had blossomed on the young elf's body. Legolas' body had shaken as though hit severely several times and small cries had escaped his lips.

"This is dark magic, Elrond." Glorfindel said quietly when Elrond showed him the marks.

Elrond nodded, he had looked over Estel and found no bruises upon him. He looked into the silver grey eyes of his long time friend. "We have to find the source of this, only then can we counteract it."

Bidding the twins stay by the bedside of Estel and Legolas, Glorfindel and Elrond set out for the place they had found the two four nights before.

Aragorn saw Elladan as plain as day. His elven brother was sitting in a chair, clearly dozing. Try as he might Aragorn could not move or call out. He tried until sweat began to form on his brow. A frustrated tear wended its way down Aragorn's cheek as he felt himself falling asleep once again.

_Finnelmathen__………_golden hair or hair of gold

_mellon__ nin…………_my friend

Someone Reading……. You are very generous I hope this one was not disappointing.

Samantha…….. Your words lighten my heart.

Mornflower……. Here it is.

Deana……. Was this fast enough? (smile)

Shanna…….. Como siempre muchisimas gracias por us palabras simpaticas.

Hanyou- demoness……. It is an or what, a very serious mind bending something! I love the fact that Mirkwood elves party and drink, they remind me of my family. LOL. I look forward to your parody and am this instant checking out your fics.

Silvertongue……your name is intriguing!! Will post as soon as I can. Thank you for the review.

Kazbels……… I have read the Hobbit and what you say is true, but if you think about it, all the stories on FF net are AU because Tolkien didn't write any of them. Thanks for your review.


	3. The Dwarves

The Dwarves

3

The tip of a spear digging into his leg painfully prodded Aragorn back to wakefulness. He woke with a groan to see a forest of axe blades aimed at their throat. He blinked then held up his hands palms facing outward in a gesture of surrender. The small dwarves glared down at him. At his side he felt Legolas stir.

"Easy," he whispered "we have company."

Legolas stared at the dozen or more tiny dwarves that held their deadly blades in wait with barely concealed contempt. The leader, who carried a spear and stood a little taller than the others, let loose a grunt and jabbed at Legolas, he motioned for the elf to stand.

They bound the elf tightly, pulling his hands together behind his back. Aragorn soon suffered the same treatment. Pushing their prisoners ahead of them, the dwarves took them on a tortuous route through the stifling heat of the forest that had somehow become a jungle. Tall ferns abounded and broad leaved plants dripped water off their tips. The trees soared so high that looking up they could not see the sky. The ground was covered with a carpet of decaying leaves of rusty brown.

Everywhere there was the riotous growth of towering plants with blooms of reddish gold. The giant flowers dropped pollen on their heads as they walked. Legolas sneezed. Aragorn looked back at him in surprise; Legolas was looking decidedly pasty, as though he were getting ill. A swift jab from the nearest dwarf made Aragorn start walking again. 'Elves cannot get ill.' He thought, 'but then again' his mind reasoned 'we are not in a world where normal rules apply'.

The dwarven leader overtook Aragorn and motioned for him to stop. Aragorn came to an abrupt halt and Legolas who had been walking doggedly behind ran into him. With a loud oomph Legolas fell. The small dwarves hurriedly righted him and together with Aragorn pushed him through a tangle of vines into the dark entrance of a cave mine. Without even a pause they were hustled deep into the mine down long flights of slippery steps until they came to a stout oaken door hinged with steel pins. This they opened and both man and elf were thrust inside and the door clanged shut.

'More darkness,' Legolas thought wretchedly, turning onto his stomach to ease the pains in his bound arms. 'Will we never be rid of the darkness?'

He could hear Aragorn moving about. Soon he felt the ranger working on the knotted rope that bound his hands. With a final tug the rope fell away but Legolas lay still on the earthen floor.

"Legolas, Legolas," Aragorn's hands pawed at his face, he heard the concern in his friends voice.

"I am well, _Estel_, I am well." He responded dully, sitting up though he did not want to. He would cause Aragorn no further worry if he could help it.

There was silence for a moment but for their breathing.

"You do not sound well; you did not look well just now," Aragorn said.

"Aragorn, do you not feel the darkness that holds us, do you not feel it eating away at your soul? It consumes **me** _mellon__ nin_, I feel thirst and hunger to a degree that I have never felt before. I grow tired in this heat, I lack my strength. How is it that you do not feel these things?" Legolas' voice cracked with misery, his despair filled the small cell.

Aragorn swallowed a lump in his throat, he had not known that his friend suffered so. He reached out tentatively, afraid that Legolas would reject him out of hand. But Legolas was too far gone to do such a thing, so he tucked the elf's head under his chin rocking him as he would a child.

"Is that why you were afraid of me at the river?" Aragorn asked.

The muffled response Legolas made was in the affirmative.

"I am sorry, I did not know. Maybe I am not affected as much because I am human. We are not bound to the natural world as are elves."

There was a long moment of silence.

"Legolas, I did not get the chance to tell you before but I saw Elladan."

This made Legolas sit up. "In a dream you mean." He said.

"No it was no dream, it is as you described your…vision when you saw Lord Elrond. It was real, it felt real, yet I could not move or speak. I was in the healing hall, just as you were in yours."

"Then if our bodies are in Rivendell, where are our minds?" asked Legolas.

The two elves dismounted, having ridden out, as the wood was quite a long walk from the main house and Elrond felt they were running out of time. The trees recognized their stature by the power that emanated from them; nevertheless they gave their warning loud and clear in their leafy voices and blocked the path into the wood. They would see no more elves hurt by the malevolent intruder. Though not a wood elf Elrond heard and understood, nevertheless he said,

"_Hannad__ mellyn nin, boe veriad na lin i carnen an veleth._ But there are two that we love who are dying and we must destroy this thing you speak of. _Estelio__ ammen,_ we will not falter."

The trees swayed and slowly a path opened before the elf lords. The trees cleared the path so that in little time they were standing before the abomination that mocked the creation of the Valar. The plant was sixteen hands high and as wide as a troll. It stood hunched over like an old man. Its reddish gold blooms had dried and fallen to the forest floor like so much chaff. It was what it held in its vine like embrace that made Elrond's mouth go dry and Glorfindel to stare like one petrified.

Legolas and Aragorn dangled like fruit encased in a viscous pod. As the elves watched they turned gently as if blown by a breeze. Legolas looked like a golden haired waif embalmed. He was still in his cocoon, eyes closed, at rest. Aragorn, though he appeared to be sleeping, twitched as though he found his prison uncomfortable.

"It is feeding off their souls." Glorfindel exclaimed aghast.

And indeed the plant creature pulsed with energy and the glow within the pods dimmed ever so slightly with each beat.

Elrond drew his sword which was over a foot long and curved, it gleamed in the sunlight. Glorfindel did the same and together they attacked the vine.

Legolas shuddered squeezing his eyes shut as the whip bit into his flesh again. His back, chest and legs were bloody and his arms were on fire. The petty dwarves had taken him out of the cell and without a word had strung him up between two wooden stakes and proceeded to whip him. He had lost track of the number of blows he had been dealt and the time that had passed since the beating started.

Aragorn had screamed himself hoarse trying to get them to stop. He had begged them, taunted them, and promised them the vilest of deaths, all to no avail. He was plastered against the door, pounding on it with his fists until they bled. Each crack of the whip brought pain to his heart, they would kill him!

Legolas eyes flew open and his mouth opened in a soundless scream as the whip curled around his chest. He sagged finally unable to take anymore.

The elven steel bit deeply into the roots of the great plant and it shuddered.

Elladan gathered Legolas into his arms as cut after cut appeared on his body. Blood ran freely from the wounds even as the twins worked to stop the bleeding. The golden haired elf twisted and jerked choked sounds coming from his mouth as his face contorted in pain. He arched in Elladan's hands almost falling out of his grasp. When Aragorn's hands started to bleed Elrohir became frantic.

"What is happening to them?"

"They are dying, before our very eyes they are dying!" Elladan cried. "Find father Elrohir, find him quickly!"

Elrohir ran from the room flying down the hallway screaming for his father at the top of his lungs.

__

The dwarf drew back the whip and suddenly froze. All about the cave everything flickered as though all had become vaporous. The door that Aragorn was leaning on disappeared for an instant and he fell through landing on the ground that felt more like a pillow than earth. He surged up and saw that Legolas had also fallen to the ground in a bloody heap. He threw himself forward as it happened again and got a firm grip on his friend.

Suddenly the dwarf blinked and he cracked the whip forward and hit nothing. Aragorn hoisted Legolas to his shoulders and began to run, he ran carelessly, taking any and all passages that opened up before him, until at last he was on the long flight of stairs leading to the outside. Legolas dangled lifelessly, his long hair streaming along the length of Aragorn's flank, his head thudding dully against Aragorn's back in synchronicity with the man's movements. Behind them the dwarves issued a chilling ululating cry and gave chase.

Aragorn ran steadily up his heart beating in his mouth, anger flooded into him as the stairs kept winding impossibly upwards, "Let us out you coward!" he shouted, "Let us out!"

And just like that they fell.

Alone Elladan wrapped up the battered hands of his human brother and tried to staunch the blood that had spilled onto the bed from Legolas' wounds. He prayed that they lived until his father returned. He knelt between both beds holding onto their hands in each of his.

"_Lasto__ anim, garo bo. Im si, im ava awartha le."_

__

"_Elrond daro!_" commanded Glorfindel, seconds before Elrond swung again. He caught the elf lord's hand and pointed to Legolas. The elf face was scrunched up, he was squirming, mouth opening and closing in a hideous imitation of screaming.

"It's hurting them." Elrond whispered.

Just then they heard a voice screaming their names. It was Elrohir.

Notes

_Hannad__ mellyn nin, boe veriad na lin i carnen an veleth…._My thanks friends, you feel bound to protect us out of love

_Estelio__ amen….. _**trust**** us**

_Lasto__ anim, garo bo. Im si, im ava awartha le……._Listen to me . I am here. I will not abandon you.

_Daro__….._ stop.

Lindahoyland……. Hope you liked it. Many thanks for reviewing.

Someone reading……. You review made me feel very exhilarated, thank you so much.

Deanna…. I thought about mentioning that graze then I decided it was so tiny… heh heh.

Mornflower…. Here is another.

Slivertongue….sorry for misspelling your name. Many thanks for your review.

Barbara Kennedy…. I haven't actually decided about that yet.

Shanna…. Pienso que sucederan pronto.

Hanyou-demoness… They are not actually dreaming you see.

Celebrean…. Thank you very much.


	4. Mellon nin

Mellon nin

Aragorn felt as though he had been staring at Legolas for an eternity before his eyes flickered open.

"Welcome back." He said by way of greeting.

Legolas began to turn over and stopped as the pain from the whip lashes resurged. He grunted and made a face when Aragorn took his arm and helped him to sit up. Breathing shallowly through pursed lips he steadied himself then took a long look at their surroundings.

"Where did all the dwarves go?"

"That I do not know." Aragorn replied, "But I think I have a way to get us out of here."

Elrohir went to his knees, gasping for breath. He had run all the way from the main house.

Elrond and Glorfindel hurried over to him as he gasped out. "They…are…dy…ing…_ada._"

Elrond grasped him by the shoulder, "Breathe _ion nin, _breathe."

"They just started bleeding _ada,_ we could not stop it. There was too much blood." He said when he had got his breathing under control.

Elrond looked up at Glorfindel, his face thunderous. Then they both looked back at the wood, they both knew that they had no choice, the thing must be killed.

"That is impossible Aragorn." Legolas said in disbelief, his face marred by a frown.

"Then why are we in the middle of the forest and not in that cave?" Aragorn argued, he was on his feet gesticulating. "I tell you _mellon nin_, everything simply was not, for just one moment and on the steps, I actually felt myself push against something powerful, and just for a moment it gave way."

"How, tell me how did you make it yield to you!" Legolas demanded, his sea blue eyes flashing.

Aragorn put his hand to his head. "I just wanted to get out, in my mind I saw us free. It could be that whatever holds us cannot contend with our will if it is strong enough."

Legolas stared at his friend.

"You said it yourself _mellon__ nin_, you feel different, you are tired, hungry, without hope. It is feeding off your strength, your will. It attacks you first because your fea is much stronger than mine."

Legolas bowed his head for a moment then looked up and said, "Then that means you must escape before it finishes with me, while you are still strong."

Aragorn shook his head, "No that means that **we **must escape while you are still strong."

Legolas said nothing, but he looked away from his friend's eyes. "They will soon be hunting us again. We cannot defend ourselves with a knife and a dagger."

"I'm glad you mentioned that, there is something I wish to try." Aragorn said with a gleam in his eye.

Elrond finished wrapping the last of Legolas' wounds with a soft white bandage. The bleeding he had managed to stop.

"There is nothing more I can do for them here." He said to the room in general.

He turned to face his sons and Glorfindel who stood at the ornate window that looked out over the fields.

"The creature has possession of their essence; it is slowly draining them of life. It is obvious that when we attacked it, it attacked them."

"Then what shall we do father? We cannot abandon them to this thing." Elladan said getting to his feet in distress.

"No, we must kill it. And it must be done swiftly and without hesitation, give it no option but to commit all its energy defending itself against our attack."

"But how, even with the four of us wielding blades, it would take at least…" began Elrohir.

"Not with blades _ion nin_." said Elrond and he looked down at his finger where Vilya one of the three rings of power quietly lay.

"Concentrate elf!" Aragorn hissed.

Legolas opened his eyes and briefly glared at his friend before ignoring him again. They had taken shelter inside the same small cave they had run into before. They could clearly hear the sounds of many creatures searching for them outside.

"I don't understand why they just don't come in; they must know we are in here." Legolas said with his eyes closed.

Aragorn gave an exasperated sigh. "It is a game elf, all games have rules, thus while we hide they search for us. Now concentrate!"

To humour his friend Legolas took a deep breath and cleared his mind. He did not think of his hunger or the pain he felt or the yawning well of depression that beckoned him ever closer. Instead he let his mind drift back to his home, Mirkwood. He saw himself fighting orcs, spiders and wargs. He let himself feel the power of his bow as he stretched it taunt, loosing arrow after arrow. He felt himself running through the trees, felt the power of his stride, the pride he felt in his speed the freedom as he leapt from branch to branch.

"You did it!" Aragorn's excited voice cut through his thoughts and he opened his eyes.

Legolas could not believe it. In his hands he held his bow, incredulous he reached up behind him and felt the tops of his ivory handled knives stuck securely at the side of his full quiver. He turned to Aragorn not at all surprised to see him dressed as a ranger with his sword across his lap.

"I like the change." Aragorn said grinning at him.

Legolas quickly looked down at himself. Instead of his usual, forest green, he was dressed entirely in black, from boots to undershirt. His hair was unbound except for a thin black circlet decorated with a single blue gem at the front, sitting regally on his forehead. He shrugged a sheepish look on his face.

"Ready?" Aragorn asked, standing up and gripping the pommel of his sword.

Legolas nodded. Together they went outside.

The plant creature was hunched over Aragorn and Legolas like a miser over hoarded wealth.

Elrond flanked by Elrohir, Elladan and Glorfindel stood facing the monster. Slowly he stretched forth his right hand and Vilya the ring of air began to glow. Glorfindel placed one hand upon Elrond's shoulder and a radiant light burst forth from him and spread to encompass his friend. Elladan and Elrohir joined hands and like Glorfindel placed a hand upon their father's shoulder. Twin lights shone from them and Elrond felt the great circle of power they had created flood through him.

It was time.

Notes

Ion nin…. My son

000000000000000

Deana…. hope you enjoyed

Barbara kennedy……. Your Pod plant made me laugh.

Lindahoy land ….. I tried that but the space just vanishes when I post and I didn't want a marked division of scenes.

Morn flower…. A little in the next one, haven't written any more yet.

Someone reading……. I didn't mean to do all that, but I'm glad you like. (Big grin)

Sielge…….. Did you like?

Hanyou- demoness…… Evil trees rule!!

Lili……… Hey there! Thanks a mil!


	5. Power

Power

Aragorn backed away from the wraith like blood feeders until his back hit the solid stone wall behind them.

"Tell me why I thought this was a good idea again." He said softly to the elf at his side, without taking his eyes off the advancing horde.

"Good or nay, we fight until the end _gwador nin_." Legolas said grimly, his bow already aimed and primed at a target.

Something in his tone made Aragorn look at him. There was a reckless gleam in the elf's eyes and in a moment of clarity Aragorn realized that Legolas' life force was almost spent. It was there in the minute trembling of his limbs. It was there in the way he seemed to shimmer, like a reflection in a pond of rippling water. A fey light glowed about him.

Aragorn blinked back hot tears, "Till the end _muindor nin_." he replied.

Legolas inclined his head and the two charged their foes a fierce battle cry on their lips.

"_Yavanna Kementari,_" said the Lord of Imladris in a great voice, "_I call upon you, Vala of the earth, you who watch over the growth of all living things, hear me and heed my call. Look down O Queen upon this abomination that mocks you, that threatens the lives of two who are dear to you. Gracious Yavanna, defender of all that is good and pure on this Earth, lend me the power to rid your Arda of its foul existence!"_

Scarcely had the words left his mouth when an awesome rumbling was heard and all over the lands of Imladris the earth moved.

Legolas shot down the vampires as fast as his hands could put arrow to bow. The vampires were large, in man form and armed with talons of steel, yet they fell beneath his unbridled onslaught like rows of wheat. When he reached back and felt only air in his quiver he cast aside his bow and with a snarl yanked his twin knives out of their sheaths.

"Come to me, spawn of Morgoth!" he shouted.

Aragorn's sword clanged against the steel talons of one of the foul creatures as it swiped at his exposed side. He kicked the it back and spun to slice the head off another that was sneaking up behind him. Breathing heavily he again raised his sword to stab through the chest of one that leapt up from the ground. The thing fell back, fangs bared, eyes glowing red in the dim light. When another attacked, Aragorn closed with it, his face almost touching that of the hideous being.

"You shall not have us," Aragorn ground out between gritted teeth, "we will be free of you." And he pushed the creature back.

The power of the earth surged up through the ground under their feet and they were bathed in a pure green light. Elrond stretched forth his hand to the heavens and the power of Manwe, vala of the air, filled the sky. With a cry Elrond let loose the power of Vilya and Yavanna.

The trees of the wood bent like saplings under the forceful blow of the power of the Valar and the plant creature was exposed in all its hideous monstrosity to the force of the wind. The earth heaved under it casting out its foul roots from the bosom of the soil.

The wind tore at its branch like arms and over long leaves, rending them like tattered cloth.

The plant twisted and swayed yet it squeezed to its chest the essences of the imperilled elf and human.

A white hot flash of pain, worse than anything he had ever felt, stabbed into Aragorn. His sword fell with a clang from his suddenly nerveless fingers and he opened his mouth in a horrible scream. He dropped to his knees, clutching at himself in agony. The pain lashed through him again and he fell to the stone floor curling around the searing hot ache that was building in him.

Legolas staggered with the impact of the pain, his eyes clouded over but he did not drop his knives. When the pain hit him again he doubled over with a cry. He heard Aragorn screaming.

The vampires stopped their attack. They stood silent and motionless.

Aragorn keened in pain hunching in on himself as he scrabbled and jerked in an attempt to evade the blazing fire that was consuming him inside.

Legolas tried to crawl over to Aragorn. He pushed himself on leaden legs and numb arms for a moment but the effort defeated him. He fell, his face hitting the cold stone. He could see the vampires standing there, like carrion birds.

Then everything began to flicker.

The plant trembled as a pure green light began to pulse up into its trunk. The light ran along its many arms into its veins, into every leaf. It pulsed along the vines where the souls of two children of Eru hung. The plant began to wail, its high pitched screech painful to hear. The air swirled around it, intense in its destruction and the shrill cry became a howl.

Aragorn opened his eyes and saw as though through a waterfall, his elven father, brothers and one that shone so bright that it hurt his eyes. He reached out to them.

Before his very eyes the vampires vanished. Then a thing like nothing that he had ever seen before appeared. Its malice was palpable, its visage dark and its intent obvious. It slithered to Aragorn's recumbent form like a malevolent wraith.

With a cry Legolas surged to his feet and leapt upon the fell creature. They both went down, but the creature was the stronger of the two. It caught the elf in its grasp and as the world that it had created flickered it sank its fangs into his neck.

Aragorn cried out as Legolas fell under the power of the thing.

Legolas clawed at it. He felt his life being drawn out of his body. The creature fed greedily its wet mouth clamped against his dying flesh. He struggled against its grip pushing with all his strength at it, trying to break the thing's deadly embrace.

All around them the world crumbled, the stone walls became a forest, the forest a cave, the cave a wood, then rushing water.

Legolas stopped struggling.

Aragorn saw his friend's hand drop limply to the ground. "No," he whispered.

The plant burst asunder with a thunderous sound and the wind caught up the unnatural parts of its body and carried it up into the skies.

Elrond crumpled as he was released from the power of the Valar. Glorfindel caught him before he could hit the ground.

Notes:

Gwador nin……. My blood brother

Muindor nin……..My brother

Mornflower……I love your phrasing.

Deana…… Ta Da!!

Barbara Kennedy……. I wonder?

Shanna…….. Y yo no puedo ver capitulo 4, creo que lo ha perdido. Ay!

Sielge…… Had server problem for a few days, so I am a bit late.

Someone reading……. You are welcome.

Celebrean…… A thousand apologies. I didn't receive your review until after I posted. Nice Christmas song though. LOL.

Gozilla… muchas thanks.

Lindahoyland……… Tell me what u think of this one.

HaNyou- demoness….. wish I could wear black everyday meself sigh. And I haven't decided what to do with adan and edhel yet!

Kitsune Kida… No problem,, Please enjoy

ps. just alittle note to say that i have not yet written the next chapter so it will be a little late in being posted. Thank you for reading.


	6. The Bond

The Bond

The roar of the wind filled the place where he lay. It filled his ears, shuttered his eyes, and lifted him. He felt himself being carried faster and faster. There was no time, no sound, no life. He thought of himself as a minute speck of dust swirling high in the breeze, being blown nowhere and everywhere. 'Is that what I have become?' he thought. 'Will I never see my family again?'

The thought filled his mind. Family. Family. Family.

He began to fall, not like a plunging stone, but like a lazy feather drifting through the air.

He came to rest in a warm envelope of something that felt right, that cradled him from head to toe.

ooooo

"_Ada_" Elladan called softly.

As Elrond turned, Elladan motioned to where Estel lay. He was curling up on his side, even as they watched, then he gave a little yawn and with a satisfied look went to sleep.

Elrond smiled and he and Elladan looked at each other in relief. It was the first time in the five days since the plant had been killed that Aragorn had moved.

ooooo

White light, white light. It was everywhere. The spirit gave a little laugh and zipped through the air. It soared like a bird going as high as it could and then falling down to the emerald green below it. It floated on the winds and drifted on the current. Joy is what it felt, joy at being alive. How peaceful it was to be surrounded by light, to be part of it.

The little spirit explored the world marvelling at the beauty in every rock and every blade of grass. It spoke to the waters of the streams and listened to the insects chatter. It teased the tiny fish as they hunted for food and lazily floated on fallen leaves that swirled in the water.

Then one day out of nowhere came the sound. It was harsh and loud. It rose and fell. It spoke of anguish and misery. Surely no creature could suffer so. The little spirit followed the sound. It took him to a place he had never been before. He might have become distracted by the faded beauty of it had not the harsh sound come again.

He drifted up into a cool place.

"No, _ada _please." Aragorn was on his knees, face awash with tears holding his father around the knees. "He is not dead, he is not dead."

Elrond gently disengaged his son's hands and knelt in front of him. Aragorn immediately wrapped his hands around Elrond's neck; his sobs were loud and full of grief. Elrond held him, rubbing his back as he used to when Aragorn was a small boy.

"It has been fourteen days Aragorn he is not going to awaken." Elrond said.

"But you said it was just a matter of time, you promised." hiccupped Aragorn.

Elrond sighed, he remembered saying that because at the time he truly believed that Legolas' spirit would find its way back just like Aragorn's had. And Aragorn had been like a newly wakened child, easily upset and easily comforted.

He pulled back slightly from his human son. He looked at the tear filled eyes that had not as yet regained their true focus. It took time for the soul to remember the body especially when it had been separated for so long.

The thought made him think of Legolas. He turned to where the golden haired prince lay like a marble statue on the bed.

"Just one more day _ada _please." Aragorn begged.

Elrond gently smoothed Aragorn's hair and gave him a crooked smile, "Very well _Estel_ one more day."

oooo

For a long time the little spirit simply stared down at the body that had been his. It was dying, this body, he could see the signs of it, but he felt no sorrow, he felt no kinship with it. Instead he was fascinated with the dark haired man who sat next to the body talking to it, holding its hand stroking its head. He liked this creature, it was full of light and he could see it. It burned with an intensity that was breathtaking. He moved in front of him for a better view. The man's face was wet, its eyes reddish and swollen. The spirit looked into its eyes.

"Lada! Look look!" called Estel excitedly.

He was pointing to an empty spot in front of him.

Elladan was puzzled. "What is it Estel I see nothing."

"Legolas, he is right here." Aragorn said his eyes shining.

Elladan rose from his window seat and came over to his brother. "There is no one there, little one."

Aragorn looked at Legolas, who he could plainly see then back at Elladan. He scowled.

The spirit listened as the elf and the adan argued back and forth. Finally the man turned to him and tried to take his hand.

Aragorn gave a cry of dismay as his hand passed straight through his friend's. He looked into the spirit's eyes in horrible surprise.

Elladan tried to comfort him when he began to cry. "It's all right Estel, everything will get better. It is all right."

But Aragorn would not be comforted.

It was much later when the night had come and the elves had been and gone and the human was asleep that the spirit once again approached the body. He hovered over it puzzled. He looked over at the sleeping man. The man felt sorrow over this body, inconsolable he kept crying for Legolas. This thing had been Legolas. He had once been this thing. The man did not want this body to die. The spirit felt torn, he wanted nothing more than to leave this place and soar free.

Aragorn gave a heartbroken sob as he turned fitfully in his sleep.

With a sigh the spirit let itself melt into the flesh.

oooo

A horrible, pain filled scream ripped through the night, as the golden haired elf awakened.

0000

The tips of his toes and fingers burned like they were on fire as blood rushed into full the places that needed them. His head pounded with every heart beat as his body quickened with life. Every inch of his skin prickled. His legs spasmed, full of pins and needles as energy flowed back into them. Everything hurt, everything hurt. He arched off the bed screaming in pain.

"I have you Legolas, I have you." The words were whispered to him as Aragorn woken from sleep, caught his hurting body gently.

Legolas heard the running footsteps of elves and the stentorian voice of Elrond.

oooo

The morning dawned bright and clear. There were white clouds in the sky. The trees waved their branches in the light wind. The stream chuckled over the irregular rocks as it wended its way across the lands of Imladris. The stream passed by two creatures who were lying lazily on its bank, one was chewing a piece of grass and one was idly twirling a leaf in one hand.

"So what was it like?" Aragorn asked glancing at his friend's profile.

Legolas had taken a long time to recover his strength and even though he wouldn't admit it, Aragorn knew the long walk to their favourite spot had tired him out.

"What was what like?" Legolas responded still twirling the leaf.

"Being dead."

"I was not dead _adan_."

"You looked pretty dead to me."

"How would you know, Elrohir says you had the mind of a five year old."

Aragorn made a face, though he could not refute it.

Legolas laughed and then he said wistfully, "It was incredible."

Aragorn looked at him closely watching the way a slight sadness passed over his face. "You regret coming back." It was a statement.

Legolas turned his head and caught Aragorn's gaze. Legolas could see the vulnerability in him.

"No Aragorn I do not regret it." Legolas said lying a little, but it was worth it to see the immediate response in Aragorn's eyes. "Besides," he continued "think about how unexciting my life would be without you for company."

Aragorn grabbed a handful of grass and flung it at him.

A slight scattering of raindrops fell and the two companions looked up to the sky to see that rain clouds had drifted over head. The rain got heavier and both of them lay relaxed in the grass.

"Should we seek shelter?" Legolas asked after a while.

Aragorn sniffed and put his hands beneath his head, "No," he said "I rather like the rain."

FINIS

Someone Reading….. Evil author reporting for duty (big grin) hope you liked the end.

Mornflower…… See! I've given you back your Legolas.

Lindahoyland……. I hope your wait was worth it.

Deana…. You made me laugh so much my eyes watered. I hurriedly typed to finish today.

Barbara kennedy…. Back from the dead, I can never kill him!

Sielge…… Aragorn and friend just as you ordered. (smile)


End file.
